The Uchiha Will Rise
by Rotten-Boi
Summary: After the loss of both Konoha's Senju Hokage, the Uchiha gradually fell out of the Leaf's favor. Instead, they were isolated, made out to be monsters, and on one fateful night, something precious was stolen from them. Years later when they begin to uncovering the truth, they are wiped out. Now it is up to the last survivors to shed light on the corruption of the leaf(Uchiha!Naruto)


**Disclaimer: I'm starting to think that disclaimers were made just to depress Fanfiction authors... I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and these two cookies- *Gaara munches on a cookie*...This one cookie- *Shukaku snatches the other*...I own nothing...**

 **WARNINGS: Mentioned kidnapping. Extreme Minato, Hiruzen basing. Some OOCness all around, but most still have their original personalities.**

 **Uchiha!centric fic. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Pairings: ? (leave suggestion in reviews)**

 **AN: I just love bad guys being the good ones. Don't judge me! Anyways, I really liked the Uchiha clan, and was sad when they were massacred so early on. So this is my attempt at carrying on their legacy through my version of Naruto! Enjoy!**

 **Bijuu Speech: "Menma"  
Bijuu Thoughts: _"Menma"  
_ Human Speech: **"Uchiha"  
 **Human Thought/Flashback:** _"Uchiha"_

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth and Deceit

* * *

.

 _"Minato! Minato! Where are you?" Hiruzen called out to the open clearing, in hopes of finding his successor in the rubble. Catching a spot of red in the corner of his eye, he rushed over, frantically digging his way through the piled up debris. Spotting a familiar face, he let out a sigh of relief,_

 _"Thank Kami! Kushina-chan! Are you and the baby alrigh-" he gasped, all color draining from his face as he finally got a good look at the young Uzumaki._

 _Emerald green eyes stared unseeingly up at the sky, pale face permanently devoid of emotion. The woman's chest was still, a clear sign that it would never again rise and fall with every breath. Mere rags covered her crushed body, a few shards of glass or sharp rock impaled her normally unblemished pale skin. The worst of it all, was the small bundle that lay next to her, a small pale hand peeking from underneath the bloodied blanket, unmoving._

 _The retired kage stumbled backwards, a mixed expression of disbelief and horror coloring his features, "Good Kami...Little Kushina...Mina...M-MINATO! Are you there? It's Kushina and the child! They're-"_

 _"San...daime..."_

 _Hiruzen rushed over, barely catching the blonde man before he fell face first to the ground. He carefully helped Minato to the ground, leaning him up right against a crumbling wall._

 _The Sandaime sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're alright! But Kushina, and little Naruto...I'm so sorry Minato. They didn't make it-" he was interrupted then my a muffled cry coming from under Minato's cloak. Pulling the material back slightly, Hiruzen stared down in shock at the small raven haired infant wriggling helplessly in a thin towel. The Uchiha crest standing proudly on the bloodied material._

 _"Minato...This child... Where did he come from? Where are his parents? What happened with the sealing the demon into your son? Why-"_

 _Minato smirked, "I found this_ child _in the remains of the Uchiha's hospital district. It was thought to be dead, so I took it for the sacrifice. My son's chakra coils couldn't hold up under the Kyuubi's, and he died in the process." he held up the wailing infant with shaky hands, "_ This, _is the Kyuubi now. The village is out of harms way, and the demon is of no threat to us now." he spat, glaring down at the child who had begun to reach out to him for comfort._

 _Hiruzen watched silently as Minato flashed through a quick series of hand seals, placing his open palm over the still glowing 'Eight Trigrams' seal on the infants stomach. The Sandaime stared in awe as thick raven locks slowly bled to sunny blonde, deep onyx orbs drowning in sky blue. Still in shock, he wordlessly accepted the child into his arms, watching as his successor fell back on the wall, gasping for air._

 _He looked between the child and the kage, "What is to be done now, Minato? If the child's true heritage is revealed to the village, I have no doubt that the Uchiha will be in an uproar over one of their clansmen being the new jailer of the fox."_

 _Minato gave a cruel, bloodied smile, reaching up to the infant's arm, and tearing off the small medical tag. Handing it to the stunned Third, Minato gave a rough pat to the mop of blonde hair,_

 _"I hope you come to know of the same pain you made this village suffer tonight, demon. I may have given you his face, but the only thing you share with my son is name alone. Naruto Uzumaki. May you know pain." and with his last breath, the great hero of Konoha no Sato fell._

 _.  
._

* * *

The young thirteen year old blonde made his was down the main street of Konoha, hands tucked securely inside his jacket pockets as he walked. The day before, the young blonde had received a message from the Hokage, telling him to report to his office early that morning. A tan nose scrunched up slightly, still confused as to what the old kage needed him for. Whatever it was, he hoped he could get through it quickly. The blonde had never felt quite comfortable around the village leader, always feeling a hostile type aura coming off of the older man.

He stopped suddenly, glancing up to the roof of the building behind him, before continuing on towards his destination with a sigh. Ever since he was younger, he had always felt these mysterious chakra signatures following him around whenever he was in the busier part of town, or on the rarer occasion, heading to the Hokage's office. The only reason why he had never brought it up with the old man is because these energies never felt threatening, only observant, cautious even. As though they were watching out for him in some strange way. Shaking his head of these confusing thoughts, he continued on his way. Though every once in a while, glancing back to catch the brief image of blank masks.

* * *

"Naruto-san!"

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to the one who had called out to him. He offered a small smile to the clan head of the Hyuuga, bowing his head respectfully,

"Ohayou Hiashi-sama. What can I do for you?" he asked politely. Normally, he wouldn't be too keen on speaking with the village shinobi, as most were usually uptight, arrogant snobs. However, Naruto had always found the middle-aged Hyuuga clan head to be quite the pleasant company.

The clan head offered a small, nearly invisible, smile in return, "I noticed you coming from the Hokage's tower. How did your visit go?" he inquired, falling in step with the blonde who had continued on his intended path.

Sigh, "It was fine I guess. He was just reminding me that the graduation testing starts this upcoming week, and told me to prepare myself." he shrugged, hands folded behind his head lazily.

"How kind of him." Hiashi said with a wry smile. Naruto snickered.

This was one of the reasons why he and the clan head got along so well. Neither were too fond of their 'beloved' village leader, and had no qualms with voicing their opinions to one another. One might say it was the main reasons for the start of their friendship. Well, as much of a friendship a thirteen year old boy and 30+ year old man could have anyway.

Hiashi calmed himself, "Anyhow, I do wish you luck with your exams. You will be graduating with my eldest daughter Hinata this year. I can only hope that you two land in the same team. She's always much more open with you around, Naruto-kun." the elder chuckled, catching the faint flush of the boy's cheeks. Oh what it was to be young.

Naruto quickened his pace in hopes to escape the man, but with the elder being a trained shinobi, his escape was futile.

The Hyuuga quieted his chuckling, forming a rather serious expression, which caught the blonde's attention, "Naruto."

The blonde straightened, "Hai?"

"Your academy instructor, Mizuki...Please cooperate with him when the times comes."

Naruto nearly faltered in his steps, but kept his steady pace, being sure not to draw suspicion, "N-Nani? Cooperate? What would he need my cooperation for? And why are you telling me this?" he inquired suspiciously, body stiff with the tense atmosphere that had surrounded them.

Hiashi glanced to the side, causing the blonde to follow his line of sight, nearly gasping aloud when he caught sight of a very familiar faceless mask,

"H-Hiashi-sama..Wha-?"

"Not everything is as it seems Naruto. The flame has devoured the leaf. The shadows tell no truth. Those without expression are the most trustworthy. Even in sleep, do not blink, for much can be missed in a second. That is all." without a second glance, the clan head turned on his heels, and walked down the opposite road, leaving the blonde to himself.

Naruto immediately took to the roofs as soon as he was out of sight, taking a short cut to his house. He had gotten the message.

 _"The Hokage has corrupted the village. What you know is a lie. Trust the ones in the white masks. Keep your eyes peeled, something is going to happen. Be careful."_

* * *

Hiashi bypassed all his servants, giving the briefest of greetings to his clansmen as he made way to his private studies. Upon entering, he securely shut the door behind him, not surprised in the least when the door flashed blue, indicating a sound barrier had been erected. The man turned and gave a deep bow towards the shadowed corner of the room,

"I have told him."

There was a shift in the shadow, a relieved sigh could be heard, "Good. Now we must wait. I have faith that the boy understood your message." there was a soft chuckle, "Though you made it no easier with your ever complex riddle talk."

Hiashi allowed a small smile, the stiffness leaving his tense shoulders, "I had no other way of relaying the message without being caught. I'm sure he's use to my antics by now."

"Indeed. You have done well...Thank you. With your assistance, I will soon be able to leave the shadows, and he will know of the truth."

The Hyuuga nodded, determination flashing his pale eyes, "Then we will bring back the others. Then finally, the will of fire..."

"..Will burn once more..."

* * *

 **AN: Done with chapter one babeh! This idea has just been on my mind forever now, and I've finally finished the first chapter! i hope to get the second chapter updated not long after I post this one! I know this seems a little choppy and rushed, but I was just trying to give you all a basic idea of the story without revealing too much too soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and will stick along with the updates!**

 **NOTE: I know I haven't updated my other stories like 'Child of Kami, Heir of Shinigami' and 'Psycho 7', and i'm sorry! I've just hit a writer's block with them. I need to get my ideas in order before I can continue any farther with them. For those of you who really want me to update them, please feel free to leave story suggestions in the reviews. Your ideas are much appreciated!**

 **Until next time minna!**


End file.
